A technology for performing, when an incoming call is received by a mobile phone, a telephone communication for the incoming call using other electronic device is known. A separation type mobile phone of a wireless headset type provided with a wireless module corresponding to, for example, Bluetooth (registered trademark) is proposed. The technology allows a user to make or receive a phone call while a headset is worn on his/her ear with a phone body being placed in a bag (see Patent Literature 1).